User blog:BloodyAngel134/bloody angle chats
this is my 2nd creepy pasta chat. the first one was to introduse my first creepy pasta blog. i know this should be a creepy pasta buti don't like to make creepypastas becasue they come out funny. mine come out so gory that it makes you sick. but the next segment i will make a special view. it will be a creepy pasta delux. it will be a double feture. i do any type of creepypasta that you all are willing to give me because i have read alot of the. please subscribe to me on google or youtube. i would love some followers. thank you also my first one got messed up so this is going to acually be #s 1 and 2 (Also to clerify these are all my oppinions and i have a right to these oppinions. i do not like when ppl yell at me but if you have a comment about how i feel then i don't mind. just don't start capsing everything. i dk if you yell at me about the whole thing and if you have a diffrent oppinion then me i would love tohear it. even if you feel the sam way. i would like to hear it. thank you) CREEPY PASTA OF THE WEEK 1-2 our creepy pasta of the week goes to the hetaoni creepy pasta called THE MANSION. now i know this creepy past is quite short but the ending made it the creepy pasta of the week. reason being is because in the end it has your user name. what ever your name may be it shows up at the end. i am also going to put up the 2nd winner for tthe creepy pasta of the week. it is called NARUTO- LOST EPISODE reason being for this one is because it was unexpected in the end. honestly the whole creepy past was a split. i didn't know weither to put it into the creepy pasta of the week or the crappy pasta of the week. it got creepy past of the week by 1 point. i acually enjoyed this one. i thought it was alittle like sonic E.X.E. not only that but the begining was cliche as ever. honestly like buying it from a creepy salesmen who was telling you to die for free... really? it is just sad. i know that we all have to buy a game from some plase. Hey atleast it wasn't on EBay or some other place. but in the end the whole selling it at a garage sale... that is worse then buying it on EBay. if it were me i would have kept it. maybe even put it up like a trophy. but it had some perks like having a posessed game say that it is god. it was pretty good but not good ennough to it's full potentiol. but pretty good in all CRAPPY PASTA OF THE WEEK ok he we go. my crappy pastas of the week whould have to be the courage banned episode. it just was ... just really crappy. the whole ending just sucked. scratch that the whole danm thing sucked. i mean really. a psycho goat coming in the house and killing eustice. then the whole cursing thing. now we all know that cartoon network moniters EVERYTHING that they show on the station. also not only that but also the whole ending. it would have been better if it kept going. maybe the person got bored. i don't know but all i know is that it sucked and could use allot more work. i will give it its props. like the whole courage waiking up and letting the goat in. allso i will add that i do not like eustic and i am acually glad that he died. i hated the way he treated courage. but besides that i though it was very bad. The second crappy pasta is called NOODLES. oh my god. where to start... where to start... oh i got it. how about we start with the rip off of pokemon dead channel. i mean really. it some old nintenod game about a sad abandoned vertual dog named noodles who goes rampage and killed all the other pets. i mean really. it is coping off of pokemon dead channel (which i advise you all to read or watch , i prefer to listen to some ordenary gamers to read off and also please subscribe to him becassue h is really cool. if you watch some of his videos youll laugh. it is really funny also i am asking you to check it out becasuse i personally like him and i am doing this out of my own will.) but anyway back to the blog. pokemon dead channel was alot better than this. you can clearly see the haste and hurry in this creepypasta. i mean it look like they just read it and they wanted to copy it. its amazing that they didn't just copy the whole video and paste it then change the names and the sceans. really? you are so out of ideas that you can't do your own type of creepy pasta that is really good. i mean iim sorry for looking like im just complaining and ripping it a new one but i honestly couldn't see andy decent things or a real diffrence in this. the only unique thing i even found in this thing was the name NOODLES and the whole dog park game for nintendo. but i mean ome on. it is honestly pathetic. i know for a fact that we all have a good potential on making a decent creepy pasta so i know the writer can do better. you are a good person so don't copy others. you can do it just put forth your mind. make it unique as you are. i know you can be unique. that goes for all of you. you all are unique nd you all have potential. so you need to put it forth. DO YOUR BEST. well thats it farwell and keep on creeping BloodyAngle134 Category:Blog posts